Fluid transport and delivery systems—typically formed of mechanical pumps, such as electric and pneumatic pumps—tend to require electricity to function (either input directly into an electric motor or in the form of an air compressor system to drive pneumatic pumps). Specifically, pumps and pump systems require electricity to control and operate the pump systems. As such, typical fluid transfer systems pose serious threats, particularly in applications that require cooling for safety as in nuclear reactor cores. In such applications, systems require complex back-up generator systems that can dramatically increase the expense and complexity of operating a system. Moreover, as was the case in at least one recent nuclear meltdown, these back-up generators are susceptible to failure, which can lead to catastrophic cooling system failures and ultimately, meltdown.
Additionally, with expanding populations in arid regions, clean drinking water is becoming increasingly expensive and harder for localities to meet demand. Typically, arid and remote regions have relied on complex ground-water, reservoir, and desalination systems to meet water demand. These systems generally come at great cost.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved non-mechanical fluid delivery devices and systems that can be employed in passive systems that are designed to efficiently move fluid without additional operating cost and without the need for external power supply and generation.